Marie Parfacy
Marie Parfacy (マリー・パーファシー Marī Pāfashī) is one of the secondary character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and formerly a minor Antagonist who is previously used by Human Reform League and A-Laws as a living weapon for defeat Celestial Being as Soma Peries (ソーマ・ピーリス Sōma Pīrisu) After regain her true (Marie) Persona, Marie decide defect from Earth-Federation and become one of the main pilot of Celestial being, and begin her romantic relationship with her former rival or her long-lost childhood friend, Allelujah Haptism. She is voiced by Arisa Ogasawara in Japanese and Tabitha St. Germain on English Version Personality Just like Allelujah, Marie has another persona named "Soma Peries" which have very different persona than her, in order to restore her five sense that she loses when she still a child and make her become perfect super-soldier for government. As Herself (Marie Parfacy) Unlike Soma Persona, Marie is gentle-loving girl, pacifist, optimist and spiritual person. Since she is design baby of HRL Super Human Institute, which mean she is artificial human, Marie believe in god which is very ironic to her. Beside Marie has no stomach to the war or battlefield, she still able to help the other Celestial Being crew in emergency situation. She is not only extremely care with Allelujah, Marie also shown concern or worried about Saji Crossroad who always worried about Louise Halevy . Even no longer Soma dominate her body, Marie still has memory of her. She even know the event when she have battle with him at Operation Fallen Angels and know that Allelujah destroy the HRL Super human institute and kill their fellow "kin". Marie accept his regret and forgive him, in turn she also regret that she almost kill him when she still as Soma Peries and causing Allelujah suffer heavy injuries and loses Hallelujah persona, even Allelujah know its not her fault. Marie probably not a type of Vengeful person. Proved when she see Sergei death by his own son,the grief drove Marie to hide in the depths of her psyche and making Soma persona once again dominate her body. But in near the end of Season 2, Marie regain her possession again and decide make a peace toward Andrei, believing if she keep continue her will to kill him, Sergei will never amused with this. As Soma Peries Scientist put Soma Persona who have a very perfect soldier attitude. Such as like highly intelligent, loyal, emotional, fearless in battle, and also a dreamer, but she still shown her sympathetic toward many people, not only the other soldier, but also the civilian. Making her become more human than a emotionless living weapon. Beside being very perfect Ace pilot and living weapon, Soma never have any interest to do some brutal thing like massacre or killing and only focusing her duty to defeat Gundam. This is proved when she join to assist her fellow A-Laws member to do massacre at Katharon base, she shocked to see many katharon member killed and questioned her status. After touching with Sergei kindness and caring side toward her, and he forgiving at her after know that Soma join the massacre, Soma thanks to Sergei and with heavy feeling and teary eyes, she accept her destiny as super-soldier, who only exists for fight and feel she didn't deserve any happiness. Like Marie, she still has some soft-side and wanted to get some happiness by living as normal human. Even at the first time she has no idea about Marie and refuses being call "Marie" even finally she know about her, Soma loneliness that she express toward Sergei probably its come from Marie experience when she loses her five sense causing her unable to socialize with her environment.However, she probably only got very few Marie memories or maybe lost several Marie memory after being implanted, proved that she didn't know about Allelujah and keep calling him "Subject E-0057". Even Soma no longer to dominate her body, the two personalities coexisted and Soma was okay with Marie leaving the ESF and taking allegiance to Allelujah Haptism and Celestial Being.Before Soma temporary "leaving" Marie, Soma apologize toward her that she always shut up her because of Soma always thinking about her own happiness. She also tell to Marie, that she finally agree with Sergei offer to adopt her to be his "foster daughter". Soma also wish that Marie will never lose someone important to her life again Soma also quiet head-strong and vengeful person. At the season 1, she try to find a revenge toward Allelujah after she hear that he causing for killing their fellow "kin" at HRL Super human institute, even she has no intend to killing him. And at season 2, Soma persona dominate again after seeing Sergei death and wanted to find a chance to avenge his death and try to kill Andrei, Sergei son's and also his killer. However near the end of Season 2, Soma decide abandoned her will to seek a revenge and make a peace with him, though she will never forgive his ruthless action and convince him to try understand Sergei. History Born as Marie Parfacy, She actually an designer baby of the HRL's Super Soldier Program and possibility the their first experimental subject.Marie was born through artificial scientific means and continuously subjected through human scientific experimentation in space colony Complete Sphere, ''which mean she is breed for become a tool of war for the future and part of HRL secret programs ''.''However, for unknown reason, she suddenly suffer paralyzed toward of her body except her Quantum Brainwaves. Marie always calling someone with her Quantum Brainwaves, but no one can hear her. As the result, she become depressed and extremely lonely due unable to interact with the other subject until there is a older boy who can hear her voice from his Quantum-brainwaves She become friend with that boy which she named him Allelujah, she give as he must thanks to god for being alive. They become very close, share their heart from Quantum Brainwave. However, Allelujah disappeared and never returned to see her, and she never knew why. In other, Allelujah actually wanted free from Super Human Institute Research with her. Knowing about her condition, he hardly forced to leave her alone in the institute. Several years later, After HRL suffered losses to Celestial Being, HRL needed every advantage they could utilize in their attempts to destroy them. HRL decided it was time to use their utilize their super soldier investments and the scientists selected Marie for the job. Scientist decide to put another persona and memory which they named '''Soma Peries' to restore her body, and started her new life as a soldier of HRL under Sergei Smirnov command. Sadly, the new memory and persona implement resulting her suffer memory loss about her true (Marie) identity and persona, and loses her memory about Allelujah. Appearance Marie/Soma has white long-hair with odd hair bangs, a very fair skin and also a golden eyes. In season 1, she usually wear a normal HRL soldier uniform and also the shortest and youngest soldier in there. She also given a special orange-white pilot suit from super-human research institute after the scientist fix her quantum brainwaves in order to avoid Soma going berserk after sense Hallelujah quantum brainwaves. In season 2, Marie/Soma grow enough taller than in previous season. In her civilian cloth, Soma wear cream-colored turtleneck sweater and blue legging as seen in first episode before she change it to her normal A-Laws uniform. Unlike the previous season, she no longer to given a special pilot suit since Allelujah lost his Quantum-brainwaves along with"Hallelujah" due his head injuries and she no longer have headache when face to face with him.After defected from A-Laws, she wear a yellow turtleneck shirt, with a hunter-green pants and wear brown boots. Now she wear a red-colored version of CB Pilot suit whenever she pilot GN-Archer and Harute Gundam to help Allelujah Storyline Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 The Return of Marie and Reunite with Allelujah On her third encounter with Allelujah, he grappling her Ahead-Smultron and both of them fell down in somewhere below, resulting both their suit are disabled. When Allelujah found her, she still as Soma Peries start to attacking him and decide to finish him with her final blow. However, when she about to do it, she start get headache and snapped to her true personality, Marie Parfacy. She begin remember Allelujah before she passed out on his arm. When they about waiting for help, Allelujah asking her about how can she become Soma Peries, and in turn he tell to her about his life after he escape from institute. Suddenly, when Sergei found her with Allelujah, he point a gun at him and tell to Allelujah to away from her. However, Marie told to him about her truth, and Allelujah wanted Sergei to shoot him, willing to die for her, Marie rushed in front of him but luckily Sergei fires in the air. Sergei decide to leaving her with Allelujah. Before their separated, Marie tell to Sergei that she is thankful to him that he never allow her to committing any violence and she also tell that the Soma-persona wanted to be his daughter. They embrace before Sergei departs, with Marie saluting him. Allelujah thanks Marie for living and giving him a reason to live. While she and Allelujah kissing, Lyle found them and shown to the other crew about the situation, much the other crew suprised. Life with Allelujah at Celestial Being side At he moment when Marie take rest with Allelujah, Mileina asking them if they are a lover or not, which making both Marie and Allelujah blushing, and Mileina happily tell that her "maiden intuition" is correct. Allelujah about to introduce her to Feldt, but Feldt still unable to accept her as part of the crew and blame Marie for already make them to loses their comrade. When Feldt leave them, Allelujah tell to Marie that Feldt is very protective toward the other CB crew and treat them like her own family. No longer after that, Feldt come to Marie's room to apologize at her for being so rude at her, Marie who doesn't hate her accept it. Even Marie temporary not active in battlefield, she still help the rest crew to operate the bridge along with Saji Crossroad and Allelujah still keep his mind to do his duty as Gundam Meister. At Asteroid base, Marie and Saji have private conversation when she look at him who thinking about someone. Saji ask her if she already have mind to join CB side, and she tell that she will stay as long as Allelujah still with them and promises will never leave him again. She said since she previously ever work as soldier, so she will ready if she will needed at battlefield in emergency. When Plotemaios being attacked by A-Laws, Saji order by injured Ian Vasthi to bring 0-Raiser to Setsuna and Marie helped him to bring Ian to medical bay. After A-Laws retreat and they prepare the memento mori to destroy Plotemaios, Marie tell to Saji about Louise which making him surprise that she know about her. And later Sumeragi wanted to her to help the rest crew to destroy Memento Mori ''at bridge. Break Pillar Accident and Sergei Death's When Plotemaios crash at somewhere at earth, they are still chasing by A-Laws. Without they knowledge, A-Laws able to detect them is thanks to Anew Returner, who secretly a agent of Innovator. When the other CB almost overwhelmed by A-Laws and Saji notices Louise with Soma's old mobile suit(Ahead Smultron), Marie willingd to join the battlefield and volunteer herself to help them with GN-Archer and try to talk with Louise. However, before she go, they got information that A-Laws suddenly retreat. At break pillar accident, Marie launch GN-Archer to help the other Meister to destroy the falling debris. However, after they finish their job, Marie realized Sergei being attacked and try to save her.But she is stopped by Louise who does not recognize her and luckily Marie is save by Setsuna.Marie rush to save Sergei, but she is late and she witness his death, causing her breakdown. When Marie recognize the GNX-suit is come from Andrei Smirnov, Sergei biological son, Marie begin snapped into Soma Peries once again. Final battle Soma who once again dominate her body start to join the battlefield with her GN-Archer, and always to find Andrei to seek a revenge at him. Allelujah try to his best to stop her, but he later to let her to join battlefield thanks to Lyle advice to understanding about her feeling. When Setsuna active his trans-am burst and spreads pure GN-Particle, Marie temporary gain her control and wondering if Saji success to find Louise before Soma take control again. Near the end of series, she helped Allelujah to fight against Innovator to defending Ptolemaios II from GAGA-Force. When Allelujah order her to return with him, she is knocked by GAGA-Force which causing her fell into unconscious and away from Allelujah. After she regain her consciousness and return to be Marie again, she and Soma-persona have telepathically conversation with Andrei. Soma-persona decide to abandon her will to revenge but she will never forgive him due his action and know if she continue it will never make Sergei happy with her.But Andrei still furious at her and wanted to her to shut up.Marie asking him why Andrei kill his own father,however he keep saying that Sergei is traitor and claim that his action was endangered so-called permanent peace. Marie then asking him why he not understanding his true feeling at him,but Andrei furiously tell to her because he feel Sergei never wanted to understanding him and let his mother die.Shocking with the reason, Marie tell to him if he wanted to make a effort to understand Sergei and Marie think that Sergei always thinking about him. After he remember the moment when Andrei kill him, he begin crumble into a tear afterward. She later found by Allelujah, and he quickly to bring her to medical bay. After the battle, With the defeat of A-Laws and the Innovators, Marie and Allelujah left Celestial Being to begin a journey to find the meaning of their existence. Quotes Gallery Young Marie-parfacy.jpg|Young Marie Parfacy on flashback Young-Marie-2.png|"Allelujah!" Soma-tested.png|Soma being tested at HRL-Superhuman research institute Soma-gone-berserk.png|Soma gone berserk after sense and threatened by Hallelujah killing intent Allelujah confused.png|Reunite with Allelujah as Soma Peries Soma-start-snapped-into-Marie.png|Soma begin snapped to Marie persona Marie-regain-her-memory.png|Marie regain her memory and her persona Marie-passed-out.png|Marie passed out Soma-talk-to-Sergei.png|Soma when she discuss about being adopted by Sergei AlleMarie kiss.jpg|Marie and Allelujah share kiss AlleMarie.jpg|Marie life with Allelujah Marie-thinking-about-saji.png|Marie worried about Saji Soma-witness-Sergei-Death.png|Marie/Soma breakdown after witness Sergei death Marie-Soma-CBpilotsuit.png|Marie/Soma wear her CB-pilot suit soma-about-shoot-anew.png|Soma about to shoot Anew Returner to save Mileina soma-encounter-evil-anew.png|Soma encounter Anew Returner Allelujah try to calm Lyle.png|Soma with the other meisters Somaperies-Crying.png Trivia *'Soma' means on Greek (Σώμα ) is "Body" and Peries probably come from words Perish which same meaning with "Destroy" or "Dissolved". Her name is based to her status as Super-Soldier, who must fight and become a "meat shield" for the military. *Beside super-soldier concept is similar with "cyber-newtype" and "Biological CPU", both Marie/Soma and Allelujah/Hallelujah are not consider to be "Four Murasame expy" since both of them are mentally stable and not piloting a gigantic pilot suit. *Since Soma always call herself "the 1st super soldier", there is possibility that Marie/Soma is the first test subject of HRL Super human institute (a.k.a Subject E-0001) *Soma/Marie is only female-pilot who still active as pilot from season 1 until Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer *On Gundam Build Fighter, there is a girl who share same appearance like her but with red hair and blue eyes. Coincidentally, she is own a Red-version of Kyrios Gunpla, which is Allelujah first Gundam. **'Aila Jyrkiäinen' , a main character from Gundam Build FIghter also share similarity from their appearance of their white hair and fair skins and also have quiet similar history. *Marie/Soma share similarity with Marida Cruz (a.k.a Ple Twelve) from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn.Both of them are artificial human which created for become a tool of war ,have a very perfect pilot skill which can competitive with the Gundam Pilot, and see their captain (Suberoa Zinnerman and Sergei Smirnov) as their "father". Soma true persona name is "Marie Parfacy" , and Marida ever called "Marie" by Suberoa after she is free from Vist Foundation control in Banshee Gundam which the name is come from his biological daughter, Marie Zinnerman. *it's unclear if the nano-machines on her body grants immortality or long term youth like those of Innovators *Soma persona never seen to killing the people by her intentional or unintentional. **Even Soma wanted to kill Andrei, in the end she decide to abandon her will to avenge Sergei's death and make a peace with Andrei beside Soma persona still unable to forgive him **Soma ever indirectly cause a accident by shooting the true pillar due she going berserk and hurting by Hallelujah killing intent. Even the citizen in true pillar is in danger, they succeed being saved by Sergei and Allelujah in time. After this accident, Soma never seen cause a accident again or even kill her enemies. *She share similarity with Bucky/Winter Soldier from Marve''l : **Both of them are super soldier that used by the enemies to defeat the heroes **Both of them has best friend (who also a super soldier) before their separation **Both Marie and Bucky suffer memory loss due the experimental from the enemies side, resulting they forgot their best-friend from their old days ( Steve Roger/Captain America and Allelujah Haptism) **On enemies side, Both Marie as '''Soma Peries' and Bucky as Winter Soldier always hunt their best-friends and temporary become a rival due unable to remember their past **After remember their past and their best friends, Both Marie and Bucky betray the enemies side and become their best-friend sidekick *In the end of Season 2, Soma persona no longer to dominate Marie-body and ended as her another-persona like Allelujah's "Hallelujah persona". She only resurface when Marie join the battlefield with Allelujah since Marie has no stomach to fight due Soma already too long dominate her body *If Sergei never let Soma to join A-Laws, Allelujah will never have a chance to meet her again (even he will succeed to be saved) and Marie persona will never return *Since Leo Sieg, one of survive Super Soldier in manga able to be pure-Innovator in AwotT Epilogue, its unknown if this case also can be happen to Marie and Allelujah. Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Dissociative Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:One-Man Army Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mentally Ill Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Military Category:False Antagonist Category:War Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Inconclusive Category:Bond Creator Category:Wrathful Category:Last of Kind Category:Heroic Creation Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Sidekicks Category:Determinators Category:Amnesiac Category:Fighter Category:Sentient Weapons Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Outright